<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】警备队新人日记 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631880">【带卡】警备队新人日记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※警备队队长堍X六火卡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>※一名小偷潜入了六代目的家。<br/>以下是一位警备队新人在审讯后回家对讯问全程进行记录的日记。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】警备队新人日记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木叶80年XX月XX日，雨</p>
<p>现在已经是凌晨三点四十分了，我刚刚从警备队回来——作为才入职不久的新人，对这种昼夜颠倒、作息混乱的生活还不能算得上完全适应，但这么说可不是抱怨的意思，毕竟，我们警备队的队长宇智波带土也率先垂范，只要有工作就会出现在办公室，从没出现过留我们这些普通队员卖命而自己回家休息的情况，即使是今天这样狂风暴雨交加的日子，即使只是一桩小小的盗窃未遂案，队长也是和我们一起坚守在工作第一线。有这样的领导做表率，我们又有什么可抱怨呢？<br/>说起来这桩盗窃案，也是我这么晚到家还忍不住打开日记本的原因——虽然已经困的上下眼皮打架，但我实在没办法克制住自己此刻激动的心情，所以还是决定顶着睡意把今天的所见所闻都记录下来，以免一觉起来遗漏了哪些细节而终生抱憾。<br/>本来，只是一桩简单的盗窃案的话，并不会被我这个最近多多少少也见到了些大风大浪（划掉）的警备队队员放在眼里，但鉴于此事涉及到的人都是位高权重者，这桩简单的案件也就变得完全不简单了。<br/>那么就直接进入正题。<br/>其实本来我早就该下班了，已经换下了制服、在更衣室里得到了又有新案件的通知，匆匆忙忙又换回制服赶去审讯室。<br/>最近木叶大搞法制建设，连带着对审讯进行改革，要求为了确保审讯依法进行，每次审讯中警备队员不得少于两人，我赶过去时和我搭档的队员已经问完了姓名年龄之类的常规信息，正在等我一起进行案件内容的讯问。<br/>进门的时候我就忍不住吃了一惊。坐在受审位置上的小偷先生——呃，又仔细看了一下那头乱糟糟的长发和水汪汪的大眼睛后我发现应该是小偷小姐——此时满脸焦黑，狼狈极了，但还是有些不服气的噘着嘴，仿佛憋了一肚子气没撒出来。<br/>看到我进来，小偷小姐很生气的拍着桌子大声说：“我要求见我的律师！你们这样是违法的！”<br/>“很抱歉，一切事情都需要等你交代完作案过程才能——”我随口就堵住了她的要求，开什么玩笑，虽说现在在推动法制进程，但，偷到六代目家里还想要求会见律师，未免也太可笑了。<br/>一旁的同伴也说：“是啊，队长亲自交代了要确保你不能和任何人联系，说说吧，你到底偷了什么东西才会让六代目大人和队长大人如此戒备，鸢小姐。”<br/>“快说吧——鸢小姐？！”我忽然瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地仔细盯着那张黑漆漆的脸，最终凭借对其的熟悉才终于分辨出来。<br/>没错，这就是宇智波家族年轻一代最受宠爱的鸢小姐，也是宇智波家族族长、兼警备队队长宇智波带土的族亲。<br/>也是我暗恋了很久都不敢靠近的鸢小姐。<br/>一瞬间，我明白了为什么这桩牵扯到火影的盗窃案会交到由宇智波一族掌控的警备队来处理，原来是因为作案人是宇智波族内的重要人物。<br/>心爱的姑娘竟然是这样的人，不得不说这对我来说是个沉重的打击，也许是我脸上的悲痛过于明显，就连鸢小姐也露出了有些困惑的神情，但她很快就把注意力转走了：“这件事很复杂，我要求会见记者、律师，不然谁知道我说了之后会不会被灭口。”<br/>我的同伴不为所动，露出职业化的微笑：“鸢小姐，你大可放心，我们警备队是依法行事，我保证你说出实情后会得到人道待遇。”说着瞟了一眼我，暗示我快点一起说服鸢小姐。<br/>“没错，请如实交代。”我现在的心情，只能支撑我说出这么干巴巴的一句话。但不可否认，鸢小姐关于灭口的那句话还是让我在悲痛中稍稍提起了一丝兴趣。<br/>到底发生了什么？<br/>鸢小姐想了想，大概也明白过来被关进警备队没有得到队长的允许是不可能轻易出去的，最终点点头，下定决心：“既然你们一定要听，我就直接说了哦。”</p>
<p>“首先要声明一点，我不是小偷。”<br/>鸢小姐很认真地说。<br/>“但你于昨晚十一点半偷偷潜入六代目的私人住宅，这又要怎么解释呢？”我的同伴问。<br/>鸢小姐的脸上浮起一点红晕：“很容易想到的吧，我对卡卡西大人心里爱慕极了。”<br/>晴天霹雳。<br/>好不容易从鸢小姐是小偷的事实中缓了过来的我，又遭到了今晚的第二重打击。<br/>没等我哭出声来（划掉），鸢小姐脸上那点红又很快褪去了：“但我没想到，居然会碰见这样的事！”<br/>她的表情甚至算得上咬牙切齿了。<br/>“我偷偷跑到卡卡西大人家里，只是想看一看能不能从中了解到卡卡西大人的喜好，追求他的时候也好有的放矢而已，”鸢小姐说，“但不管我怎么仔细翻看，从卡卡西大人的家里都没法得到什么有用信息。”<br/>“最后我实在心灰意冷，想先行离开以后再来继续查探的时候，卡卡西大人回来了。”<br/>“虽然我对自己的忍术还是比较自信的，但和卡卡西大人比起来肯定是有所差距的，再者，如果被他撞见我，我还怎么可能得到卡卡西大人的爱呢？”<br/>“所以——这不能怪我——我只好悄悄躲进了卡卡西大人卧室的衣柜里，没办法，整个屋子都显得空空荡荡，只有那里还能藏身。”<br/>“我躲在衣柜里，听到卡卡西大人走进卧室，换上家居服，然后走进浴室，打开花洒——这么看着我干嘛？又不是我故意躲起来偷听卡卡西大人洗澡的！”<br/>听到鸢小姐愤怒的指责，我和我的同伴赶紧低下头做记录。<br/>“本来，卡卡西大人洗澡的时候我是准备偷偷溜走的，但我怎么会想到，这个时候突然又有人进了卡卡西大人的卧室呢？”<br/>我不由一震——六代目大人一直是单身，也没有听说有什么伴侣，大半夜怎么会有人出现在他的卧室？<br/>敏锐地察觉到我可能触及了这桩盗窃案的关键之处，我屏住呼吸，继续听下去。<br/>“进来的人脚步声太轻了，我完全没有察觉，要不是卡卡西大人突然开口跟他说话，可能我已经推开衣柜门跟对方撞了个正着。”<br/>“卡卡西大人用和平时在电视访谈节目中完全不同的声音，很慵懒也很轻松惬意的声音说，亲爱的你来啦。”<br/>——震惊。<br/>如果刚刚还不能确定，那么这句“亲爱的”一出口就不能继续欺骗自己了。<br/>六代目竟然有情人！<br/>不用看都知道我的同伴一定也和我一样被这个信息镇住了，我瞪大眼睛看着鸢小姐的嘴巴，不想放过任何相关信息。<br/>不能怪我，一贯以单身形象示人的六代目私下竟然有情人，这种消息不管告诉谁都会马上传开轰动整个木叶的。<br/>鸢小姐看到我的表情，似乎对我目瞪口呆的反应很满意，接着说：“啊，我当时的心情就和你是一样的，或者说，我比你更伤心，毕竟是我爱慕的火影大人，敢做不敢当，竟然为了维持自己黄金单身汉的形象撒谎说自己没有情人——上周电视节目上卡卡西大人才对此做过回应，这不就是私德有亏吗？”<br/>越说越愤慨，鸢小姐的声音高亢起来：“紧接着你们猜有发生了什么？回答他的那个声音，是男人的。”</p>
<p>——轰。轰。轰。<br/>脑子里就像是炸药在不停被引爆。<br/>我现在很是理解为什么会把我叫来进行审讯。年轻人，抗造。如果这时候换了年纪稍微大点的前辈来，可能已经被过量的冲击震撼到昏厥了。<br/>六代目大人。有情人。是同性。<br/>不管怎么大口呼吸都很难在短时间里接受这个信息。我微弱的发出声音：“你说的是真的吗……？”<br/>鸢小姐不搭理我，只是继续说：“那个男人唔了一声，我原本已经把手放到了衣柜门上准备去推，结果被吓了一跳，呆呆的僵在原地，只有一道小缝能看到外面，听到那个男人说，刚忙完，好不容易有空就过来了。”<br/>鸢小姐模仿着那个男人低沉的声音，很快我的脑子里就勾勒出一个身材魁梧健壮的男人，对着正在浴室沐浴的六代目这样温柔回应——很奇怪，听起来有些熟悉的口吻。<br/>下一秒，鸢小姐又变了声音，我很轻松就听出来是在模仿六代目，毕竟是经常在电视上发表讲话的人，但这时候的声音又有些不易察觉的撒娇：“啊，忘记拿沐浴液了，亲爱的帮我递一下吧。”<br/>“那个男人应了一声，浴室门口的小桌子上拿起来一瓶沐浴液，然后走进浴室里，卡卡西大人抱怨着——穿着衣服不要走进来啊，一会儿都潮了，不会又要撒娇耍赖让我帮你洗衣服吧。”<br/>这么自然而然的语气，听起来已经是恋爱很久的关系了，我一边在心里作出判断，一边有些不是滋味。如果六代目真的是这种表面宣称单身实际上有长期伴侣的人，那还真的是，有些让人失望。<br/>“那个男人说，真是的，不是你自己要求我给你拿沐浴液的吗？卡卡西大人停了一下，应该是接过了沐浴液，然后有些无奈地说，什么啊，这是帕克的香波，不是我的，上次这款促销我就给帕克换了这款——你到底有多久没过来了？”<br/>“那个男人哼了一声，说——还不是你天天加班，还劝我一起为了木叶好好工作，这会儿又来抱怨我不来见你，说起来，最近这么忙，也没见面，那里会不会又紧的根本捅不进去了？”<br/>已经麻木了的我，平静的接受了这句话里蕴含的事实，听到旁边的同伴倒抽一口凉气，我甚至有点想笑。<br/>鸢小姐看起来也已经在绝望中磨去了情绪，淡淡的继续说：“卡卡西大人懒洋洋的回答他——确实是很忙嘛，而且你上次结束后累的要死，死猪一样压在我身上搬都搬不开，还不如好好休息一下啊。至于能不能捅进去，你自己试一试不就知道了？”<br/>“接下来就是你们能想象到的——我不想描述自己听到了什么，但总之，没多久那个男人就从浴室出来了，卡卡西大人一边喘气一边说让他别急，等自己出来再说。”<br/>说到这个份上，谁都能想象到鸢小姐听到了什么声音，我忍不住脸红心跳起来，但脑子里不知道为什么竟然开始出现画面——猛地晃晃脑袋，我必须坚守自己作为警备队队员的操守，不能在审讯中做出这种有悖原则的事情！<br/>“我只能留在衣柜里被迫继续听下去，可能这就是我做了这种事的报应吧——”鸢小姐自嘲的笑了一下，“看得出来卡卡西大人也很着急，很快就从浴室出来了，头发湿漉漉的还滴着水，那个男人已经自来熟的躺在卡卡西大人的床上开始看昨天的报纸，从我的角度只能看到他的腿，直到卡卡西大人走过去才抓着他的手搂在一起。”<br/>“那个男人说让卡卡西大人不要乱动，然后从旁边的矮柜里拿出电吹风开始给卡卡西大人吹头发，吹了一半卡卡西大人就开始在他身上乱碰，被那个男人抓着手腕，说不是刚刚还要我别急吗？”<br/>鸢小姐又换上了六代目的声音：“嘛，亲爱的不用继续吹了，充分利用时间吧，反正等我们结束之后睡觉时自然就彻底干了。”<br/>“你这人，算的也太……”鸢小姐用那个男人的声音说了半句，我刚有点疑惑她怎么突然不说话了，然后突然福至心灵反应过来，是那个男人后面的话被卡卡西大人堵住了。<br/>“对方不甘示弱的把手放到卡卡西大人身上，浴袍很不巧被扔到了衣柜这里，正好挂在衣柜把手上，挡住了衣柜下半边，我是坐在衣柜里的姿势，视线完全被挡住了，什么也看不到，只能听到一些很……的声音。”<br/>“也不知道过了多久才总算完事儿了，”鸢小姐此刻的脸色已经暗沉的不能看——当然她本来就满脸焦黑，说到这里，我真的很奇怪为什么偷窥而已会把自己搞成这个造型——她狠狠地咬牙，“两个人商量准备关掉灯，这时候我终于忍不住挪了一下姿势，想趁灯还亮着看清楚那个男人到底是谁，没想到只是发出了一点点声音，就被那个人发现了。”<br/>我的心提到了嗓子眼，想必很快就能知道这件事最后的部分了。<br/>“衣柜门被轰得一声震飞了，我完全没有反应过来就暴露了，”鸢小姐说到这里，好像又想起了当时的惊魂一刻，嘴巴一扁差点哭了出来，“一大团火球直奔我的脸冲过来，我都吓傻了，要不是卡卡西大人出手拦住，可能我这会儿已经彻底毁容了。”<br/>“但就算这样，我的头发，我的脸……”鸢小姐眼睛里吧嗒吧嗒流下眼泪，在漆黑的脸上冲出两道泪痕，露出下面被烫到泛红、但幸好还是肉色的肌肤。<br/>回顾到这段伤心处，她咬牙切齿的狠狠拍响了桌子：“宇智波带土！你给我出来！！！把你的手下放在这里讯我算怎么回事！仗着自己是族长就无法无天吗，明明是自己做了理亏的事还好意思在这里折磨自己的亲侄女！！！抢走了卡卡西大人的仇我还没和你算呢！！！”</p>
<p>我真的很对不起自己的脑子——短时间里让它承受了这么多的冲击。<br/>但还是要说六代目大人的同性秘密情人是我敬爱的警备队队长宇智波带土这件事是今晚最让我为之震惊的事情，没有之一。<br/>不过我也明白了为什么六代目大人没有公布自己已经不是单身，毕竟两个人都位高权重，如今警备队和火影一系可以算是分权制衡，如果被人知道了他们的关系，只会引来无穷无尽的猜忌与攻讦。<br/>六代目大人和队长处于这样的考量而没有公开恋情，这个理由我想我还是可以接受的，我想这也是鸢小姐此刻还称呼六代目大人为卡卡西大人而没有彻底理智崩溃的原因之一。<br/>就在我和同伴手足无措不知如何是好时，审讯室的门打开了，队长大步走了进来，面无表情，看不出在想些什么。<br/>鸢小姐的怒火终于找到了发泄之处：“好啊，族长大人终于肯露面了，你倒是说说看，我被抓到时身上没有任何赃物，说到底也只是偷偷溜进了卡卡西大人的屋子里，就应该被你不分青红皂白大半夜抓进来这样严刑逼供吗？”<br/>什什什什么严刑逼供？<br/>我一下子慌张起来，对队长解释：“我们并没有……”<br/>队长挥挥手示意我不必再说，只是看着鸢小姐，又思考了一会儿，叹了口气：“鸢。”<br/>鸢小姐气呼呼的瞪着他。<br/>“算我求你，不要把我和卡卡西的关系说出去。”半晌，队长低声说。<br/>本以为队长进来是要对鸢小姐施压，没想到竟然是这样放低姿态的恳求，我和同伴都吃惊起来。<br/>队长一边说着，一边看了看我和同伴——对我们就不必拿出对鸢小姐这样的态度了，毕竟鸢小姐是族中重要人物，不是我们这种无名小卒可比的，于是我们很识趣的疯狂点头，表示自己绝不会泄露一丝半点风声。<br/>鸢小姐也仿佛被队长的态度震惊了：“我不明白……如果你这么想让我为你保守秘密，为什么还要把我送来惹我更恼火……？”<br/>队长似乎在思考要不要告诉她自己的考量，最后他看上去是决定实话实说了：“我想知道你到底知道了多少……面对我和卡卡西，你应该会因为情绪激动而没办法平静交流的吧。”<br/>他皱着眉头看着鸢小姐，又说：“如果你答应保密，我会主动辞去警备队队长一职。”<br/>“队长！”我震惊的看着队长。<br/>鸢小姐也呆住了，队长接着说：“至于族长的位子，如果你还不解气，我也可以——”<br/>审讯室的门又一次被推开了，六代目大人出现在门口。</p>
<p>这间小小的审讯室从建成以来应该还没有有幸接待过如此多大人物的光临，被昏暗电灯泡照着的屋子似乎也亮堂起来。<br/>“鸢小姐，我已经知道了全部的真相，”六代目大人慢慢走进来，对鸢小姐柔声说，“虽然这时候说可能会让你更不开心，但我还是要向你道歉，我已经和带土确定了彼此的心意，对你的好意只能说抱歉了。”<br/>鸢小姐微微张开嘴，但并没有说话。<br/>六代目大人说：“刚刚带土说的话请不要放在心上，事实上我想要提出的解决方案是，我会主动提出卸任火影一职——”用眼神制止突然焦急地想说什么的队长，他继续说，“这件事因我而起，所以我认为由我来承担责任是最合适的，宇智波一族是村子里的中坚力量，没有必要为了一点私事闹得人心惶惶，鸢小姐作为宇智波一族，应该也不愿意看到这种局面吧。”<br/>“带土，你已经为我付出太多了。”六代目大人又一次反手按住了想要开口的队长大人，看着队长大人的脸——那张一半都是疤痕、另一半被遮住眼睛的脸——用温和却不容置疑的语气说，“如果这一次依旧要你挡在我的身前，我永远都会感到愧疚。何况警备队现在还没有合适的继任人选，但火影之位，鸣人已经足够胜任——还记得吗，我们之前说过的，现在也只是把计划提前一两年，对大家都是最好的结局。”<br/>“我们之间，真的有必要这样分清楚让谁来作牺牲吗？全部事情都一肩抗下，你有把我当成和你分享一生的伴侣吗？”六代目大人问。<br/>队长大人的嘴张了又合，合了又张，最终他闭上了嘴，死死握住了六代目大人的手。<br/>虽然这个时候提起我的私人感受也并没有什么人会在意，但——我真的是第一次见到队长确定的的事情会被人劝说后改变心意。<br/>鸢小姐并不想我一样被面前的景象感动，只是愣了愣，然后露出了半是厌恶半是无奈的神情：“别在我面前表现出这副情比金坚的样子！真是受够了，我到底为了什么大半夜还要遭这份罪啊。”【木叶NTXL走开点啊喂】<br/>她嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着，但看得出来已经应允了不会把事情说出去，晃了晃手腕上的银镯子，冲我说：“喂，就是你，靠近一点让我看清楚你的警员证——照片倒是比本人帅很多——总之快点给我解开，我还要回家睡觉呢。”<br/>我给她解锁时，鸢小姐自言自语说：“有些人真的不要太自作多情了，以为辞个职就可以让我消气吗？可笑，担子一扔退休了也算是赔礼道歉吗，到时候出了乱子不就成了我的错，要我说真想赔罪就应该十年八年干下去，越忙越好，最好没空谈恋爱，哼。”<br/>呜呜，鸢小姐，我好喜欢你。</p>
<p>这之后鸢小姐家里人很快就把她接了回去，我的同伴还要值夜班，因此留在了队里，我则跟在六代目大人和队长身后出了大门。<br/>六代目家里和我不是一个方向，他们向我相反的方向走去，队长手里撑着一把伞——虽然是凌晨空无一人的街道，还下着大雨，但队长还是把伞拼命往六代目那里倾过去，既是挡雨，又是挡脸，生怕被人瞧见认出来，六代目推了两下无果，只好紧紧挽住了队长的手臂，让两个人都尽可能被伞覆盖住。<br/>两个身影几乎合二为一，渐行渐远后隔着雨幕慢慢模糊，然后就再也看不见了。<br/>这时候我才意识到我竟然呆呆的一直看着他们的背影，说实话，我羡慕极了。<br/>什么时候我才能和鸢小姐也这样亲密呢？</p>
<p>啊，不知不觉外面已经天色大亮了——我真的要改改自己这个啰嗦起来就停不下的毛病了，其实写了这么多，除了对伟大的六代目和亲爱的队长居然是恋人关系的震惊外，只是想表达一下我的忧愁。<br/>——是真的很焦虑，毕竟我只是个刚刚工作没多久的新人，每个月光房租就要花掉一半工资，六代目和队长公布结婚消息的时候，我要上哪里才能掏出足够的礼金随份子呢？</p>
<p>另外，鸢小姐这个时候刚刚受了情伤，不知道我趁这个机会可不可以……可是鸢小姐喜欢六代目那种男人，我好像应该去了解一下六代目是什么样的性格，但平时对六代目的了解只是从一些官方渠道获得，想知道他私下是什么样的，该怎么办呢。<br/>——如果只是为了追爱偷偷溜进六代目的私宅看一看，应该不算小偷吧。<br/>请保佑我，鸢小姐。</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一直到最后也没想出来这位警备队新人的名字应该叫什么，写的时候是按照阳光健气上忍堍这种感觉来写的，本来想叫内轮带人，但突然想到这样的话和鸢小姐放一起就好像是土哥水仙了(？)，叫畑鹿惊性格又不是很像，而且也并不想搞得好像暗示是另一对带卡一样，所以总之苦恼了很久之后决定不给他取名字了（？）但鸢小姐这个名字是一开始就取好了的，很自然的跟随这个脑洞一起出现了，这应该就是上天的旨意(？)。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>